vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Cure
The Cure was a potion created by the witch Qetsiyah to reverse immortality. When used on immortal beings, they are reverted to their mortal states and thus vulnerable to death. History Ancient Greece (1st Century B.C.) After Silas stole the Immortality Spell and left Qetsiyah at the altar, she found him in the wilderness with the woman he gave her immortality to: her handmaiden, Amara. Qetsiyah faked Amara's death and gave Silas a second chance by creating a Cure for immortality. Silas, however, refused to take it which led to Qetsiyah entombing him with the Cure on an Island off the coast of Nova Scotia. She hoped that when he took it and died a mortal death, his soul would be trapped on a supernatural purgatory known as the Other Side. To her fury, Silas refused to take the Cure until the day he is freed from his tomb and be reunited with Amara. For 2,000 years, the Cure was buried along with Silas , until Qetsiyah's distant descendant Bonnie Bennett opened his tomb, freeing Silas and the Cure. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Season Four In season 4, The vampires first learn about the cure. In episode 1 of season 4, a hunter named Connor shows up, pretending to learn 'more about the explosion from the towns council'. He then tries to kill Tyler, whom is shot, but because of his hybrid genes, doesn't die. He continues shooting people, including April and Tyler again. Later, Jeremy and Matt see him in a bar. Jeremy compiments Connor, about his tattoo. Matt scoffs at Jeremy, because Connor didn't have a tattoo. Later, when Klaus and Damon hold Connor capture, Klaus disovers by the symbol of the stake that Connor tried to use, that Connor was one of the five. When Connor is held captive by Klaus, Stefan later shows up, asking Klaus about the five, since Damon mentioned this. Klaus is willing to tell Stefan what he knows, if he gets Rebekah to forgive Klaus. Stefan does this, and Klaus tells him about the five, whom were created by a witch. Klaus and his brother, Elijah once met them, passing by in Italy. Rebekah fell in love with Alexander, one of the five. Alexander told Rebekah a few things about their kind, and that there was one weapon to help them all. The cure. The cure is a weapon that could make vampires become mortal, so basically, bring them back to life as a human. The cure could be found with a map, and that's where the tattoo of Connor came in. The tattoo is the map to where the cure is. SInce Jeremy was the only one who could see the tattoo, Klaus threatend to kill Jeremy if he didn't draw the map from Connor. Later they found the cure, and Elena injected it to Katherine, wishing her a "happy human life". Season Five TBA Owners *Qetsiyah (Creator; Formerly) *Lanie (Formerly) *Elijah Mikaelson (Formerly) *Silas (Ingested via Katherine) *Alaric Saltzman (Formerly) *Damon Salvatore (Formerly) *Galen Vaughn (Formerly) *Elena Gilbert (Formerly) *Katerina Petrova (Ingested then drunken by Silas) *Amara (Ingested via Silas) Effect *If an immortal (i.e. vampire or immortal witch/warlock) takes the cure, they would be free of immortality and no longer be dependent on blood for survival. They will no longer be a vampire. *If a vampire affected with a sire bond takes the cure, he/she will be free of it as they will no longer be a vampire. *If a hybrid is cured of their vampirism they will become a werewolf again and start turning under full moons again, this includes Klaus. *If a vampire who was a witch/warlock takes the cure, he/she will become a witch/warlock again, this includes Silas. *Once a vampire takes the cure, the cure will remain in their system and they will become the cure. *There are three possible outcomes to the sire line of an Original Vampire who takes the cure: **'SIRE LINE REMAINS ALIVE:' The Original Vampire will turn human, but due to a break in the blood connection, his sire line remains intact. Vampiric descendants of an original vampire would continue to be vampires. This would also mean there the connection between an original and his sire line is a passive one. **'SIRE LINE GETS CURED:' Curing an Original Vampire cures every one in the sire line. This would turn every vampire of the original's sire line into humans and killing the original then would not affect his former sire line. **'SIRE LINE DIES:' Curing an Original Vampire kills every vampire in the sire line. Vampires are known to share in the magic of an Original Vampire, which is why killing the Original Vampire destroys the sire line. Being cured of immortality means the magic keeping the sire line alive is destroyed thus might end up killing all vampires in the sire line *'Taking the Cure: '''Once you take the cure you cannot be turned back into a vampire or Immortal. Ingesting vampire blood will not work, and will cause a violent reaction. *If older immortals take the cure, that being will start to rapidly age to the physical point they would have been at if their aging had not stopped *To some extent, the Cure also has resurrection powers as it can turn a vampire (an undead being) back to a human/witch (living beings). *If a vampire who was bitten by a werewolf take the cure, he will be cured of his immortality so he will not die and will not have the werewolf bite effect anymore. Teams In Order To Find The Cure |-|Team Shane= Shane wanted the cure to resurrect Silas, who he believed would bring back his dead wife and son, as they are both witches and likely on The Other Side. He needed Bonnie's help because only Qetsiyah's descendants (Bennett witches) can perform the hunter's spell, so he taught Bonnie how to practice Expression to regain her magical powers and cast the spell. After Jeremy completed his mark, he took Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan, Rebekah, Damon and Elena to the island to find the cure. Shane ultimately died on the island after Silas possessed his body. Later, it is revealed that the only reason Shane had been teaching Bonnie Expression was so she could do Silas' work for him after he was awakened, due to the fact that Silas' vampirism/immortality had resulted in him no longer being a witch. :: Members: *Atticus Shane (deceased) *Bonnie Bennett (formerly; deceased) *Hayley (formerly) theisland.png|Shane takes the group to the island Bonnie Shane Jeremy.png|Shane with Bonnie and Jeremy ShaneDamon.png|Shane with Damon ShanefoundbyRebekah.png|Shane's body found by Rebekah Shane near death.png|"Silas" |-|Team Klaus= Klaus claimed that he wanted the cure to give to Elena so he can use her doppelgänger blood to create more hybrids. He forced Jeremy to kill vampires in order to complete his Hunter's Mark. Damon taught Jeremy how to fight, with help from Matt and Klaus. When Kol learns of their plan to wake Silas to obtain the cure, he begins to interfere in order to prevent them from doing it. Kol threatens to rip off Jeremy's arms so they can't find the cure, and Klaus tells him to stay away from Jeremy. Kol keeps his word, but instead compels Damon to kill Jeremy. Thankfully for both Damon and Jeremy, Stefan snaps Damon's neck and locks him in the cellar until they can break the compulsion by daggering Kol. Kol attempts to kill Elena and Jeremy, giving them no choice but to kill Kol, although Elena had been wanting to kill Kol since he compelled Damon to kill her brother. After Jeremy kills Kol, his hunter's mark completes itself, and Damon's compulsion is broken. Klaus gets extremely angry when he learns what Elena and Jeremy did to his brother, but Bonnie uses a spell to trap him in the living room of the Gilbert House until they can find the cure and use it on him to kill him. After Klaus finds out that there's only one dose of the cure, he withholds that information from anyone until he could tell Rebekah during a phone call with Caroline, knowing that if Rebekah got it first, it wouldn't be able to be used against him. He also tells her he wants her to live and die as she wishes, although it is unknown if he actually means it. :: Members: *Klaus Mikaelson *Jeremy Gilbert (formerly) *Damon Salvatore (formerly) *Elena Gilbert (formerly) lalala.png|Klaus forces Jeremy to kill Jeremy Damon.png DamonKol.png|Kol compels Damon to kill Jeremy Damon captured.png|Damon captured Jeremy'smark.png|Jeremy finishes his mark jeremydead.png|Jeremy killed by Silas klausjeremydamoon.png |-|Team Rebekah= Rebekah wanted the cure to use it and be human again. With Kol and April's help, she gets information from Stefan, Caroline, Elena and Shane on their progress in finding the cure while she was daggered. Later, Rebekah and Stefan team up to find the cure first and use it for themselves. They find Silas' headstone in Shane's office and steal it as leverage; Team Rebekah and Team Shane end up combining and go together to find the cure. As Klaus tells Rebekah that there's only one dose of the cure, she admits the new information to Stefan before snapping his neck so she could find the cure for herself. A day later, Damon tells Rebekah that Katherine stole the cure after indirectly killing Jeremy; they capture and torture Galen Vaughn to get information about Katherine, who was working with him, as well as Hayley, a werewolf friend of Tyler Lockwood. Once they return to Mystic Falls, Rebekah and Damon still try to find Katherine and met a vampire named Will, a former friend of Damon's who was working for Katherine, but Damon kills him before they can learn anything about her whereabouts. He tells Rebekah it's due to his werewolf bite making him unable to be saved, but Rebekah had a vial of Klaus blood that would have cured him. It is eventually revealed that he killed him to avoid sharing the information with Rebekah. When Damon takes Elena to New York City (in part to look for Will's old records of Katherine), Rebekah follows them. Rebekah and Elena team up and steal Damon's car to find Katherine themselves. Rebekah still wants to take the cure herself, and Elena wants to find it and give it to Rebekah before Stefan and Damon find it first and use it on her, ensuring that she stays a vampire. Rebekah and Elena find Katherine in Willoughby, PA. Rebekah takes a vial containing what Katherine says is the cure. After Rebekah drinks it, she loses consciousness. Upon awakening, Rebekah claims that she feels good and alive, but soon learns that it was actually a decoy. Later, she goes to Elijah, who is given the cure by Katherine, and asks him to give it to her so she can be human again. Rebekah and Elijah leave Willoughby together and return to Mystic Falls. :: Members: *Rebekah Mikaelson *Stefan Salvatore (formerly) *Damon Salvatore (formerly) *Elena Gilbert (formerly) rebekahaprilelena.png iiiiii.png rebekaahstefan.png yeahh.png blub.png 011-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 039-tvd-4x10-after-school-special-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg|Stefan and Rebekah team up 054-tvd-4x11-catch-me-if-you-can-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg tvd-expedition-into-the-wild.jpg camp fire.gif 1573647.png The_Vampire_Diaries_S04E14_HDTV__x264-LOL_1099265-400x224.jpg|Rebekah tells Stefan that there's only one potion of the cure 59696_417769208316527_1294137370_n.png|Damon and Rebekah hhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.png|Rebekah captures Vaughn damonrebekah.png tumblr_mk2jc8wNQz1rhn31io1_400.gif|Rebekah and Elena team up 747903349.jpg |-|Team Silas= Silas wants the cure to cure himself. He uses the ability to create illusions (the source of this ability is unknown, as he can supposedly no longer perform magic) to take the form of Shane as he left his tomb. He took Bonnie with him, healing her and pretending to be Shane to earn her trust. Bonnie refused at first, but Silas used her grief over Jeremy and her Grams against her, creating a vision of Jeremy asking for help. This gave Silas the power he needed to manipulate and brainwash her into doing his bidding. He sent Bonnie to Damon, so she could be taken back home. Bonnie explained to Damon on the way home what she had learned from "Shane". Bonnie had learned that Qetsiyah had created The Other Side so that if Silas chose to take the cure and die of old age in the tomb, he would be trapped in supernatural purgatory with Qetsiyah for all time, and would be separately from his human lover. He wanted Bonnie to complete the Expression Triangle which would make it so The Other Side no longer existed, and all supernatural beings trapped there would be returned to the realm of the living; completing the triangle would require one more massacre of 12 people (in addition to the two prior massacres that Shane orchestrated, of twelve humans and hybrids, respectively), in this case, witches. Silas later approaches Klaus (still in the form of Shane) in order to strike a bargain; since Klaus is afraid the cure will be used against him, and Silas wanted to take the cure for himself, Klaus should give him the cure and they would both get what they wanted. When Klaus tells him he has no interest in bringing back every dead supernatural creature, many of whom he killed himself, and explains that he isn't afraid of him, Silas retaliates by creating an illusion that Silas had stabbed Klaus in the back with the White Oak Stake and had broken the tip off in his back. This illusion was so strong that it made Klaus believe that he was dying until Caroline made him so angry that he was able to take his mind off of it. That same day, Silas returned to taunt Klaus, this time in the form of Caroline, and hounded him about getting him the cure, threatening to give him nothing but misery until he obtains it. Later, Klaus assisted Silas in acquiring the cure by stalling Rebekah, while Silas assumes her form to trick Elijah into giving the cure, which is now in his possession. :: Members: *Silas *Bonnie Bennett (deceased) *Klaus (unwilling) nnnnnnnnnnn.png|Bonnie and Silas silas.png|"We are the beginning" Kath.png|Silas feeding on Jeremy lllllllll.png|Bonnie talks about Expression hhhhhh.png|Silas stabs Klaus |-|Team Katerina= Katerina wanted the cure to exchange it for her freedom from Klaus, after being on the run for 500 years. Katerina found Hayley in New Orleans, and told her that she could help Hayley find information on her biological parents if Hayley gave her information on the cure. Once Hayley had exceeded her usefulness, Katerina sent Will to kill her, as she was now a loose end. Klaus, however, saved Hayley by biting Will. Katerina was in possession of the cure until she gave it to Elijah in ''American Gothic. Instead in Graduation Katerina was force to take the cure by Elena losing her chance to use it as her ticket of freedom. :: Members: *Katerina Petrova (ingested) *Elijah Mikaelson *Hayley (formerly) *Will (deceased) kath.png|Katerina taking the cure hayleyy.png|Hayley willhayley.png|Will attacks Hayley katherineee.png vlcsnap-2013-04-21-21h35m42s100.png|The cure in Katerina Petrova's fish tank. |-|Team Salvatore= Stefan and Damon want to find the cure before Rebekah and Elena force Katherine to give it to them and Rebekah uses it. They want it to cure Elena, believing that it will solve the problems caused by Elena turning off her human emotions. Damon now holds the cure in his possession thanks to Alaric. :: Members: *Stefan Salvatore *Damon Salvatore *Alaric Saltzman (deceased) hhhhhhhhh.png hhhhhhhhhh.png iiiii.png j.png Tvddamonalaric.gif AlaricSaltzman (28).png RiccuresavesDamon4x23.jpg Differences The TV series *'The TV series is different from the books with this concept. It was mentioned in Season Three that Esther is able reverse the spell of the Original Vampires to return them to humans again, and it is not suggested that they would turn to dust or die as a result. There is only enough of the cure for one person to use. *Elena force-fed Katherine the Cure in Graduation. *The Cure was in Katherine's blood. Then, Silas fed from her and it passed on into him and also turned him into a warlock again. Then, Amara fed from Silas in order to become human, so the cure was in her before she died along with the cure in her. *When Silas drained the cure out of Katherine, Katherine began to rapidly age with her hair turning gray and her teeth falling out. It is later revealed that after having the cure drained from her, that her 500 years is starting to catch up to her, and only has few months left to live. The Books *'When vampires go back to being human in the books, they begin aging normally, as if they had never been a vampire. *In the books, the cure is a rose, while in the TV series, it's a liquid potion in a small vial. *Damon takes the cure (sniffs the rose meant for Stefan) by accident, but is turned back into a vampire sometime after. Trivia *There now exists a second cure for immortality: the blood of the remaining pair of doppelgängers. if a vampire was to drink the doppelgangers blood they wont be crured unless a witch casts a spell whitle they drink the doppelgangers blood. If they do drink it they turn back human and revert to the state they were in before they became vampires and they die without the vampire traits keeping them alive. *The cure was not brought up until the -now deceased- vampire hunter Connor Jordan returned to Mystic Falls with a hunter's mark. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87pDieSHGCk Cured Immortals *Katherine Pierce (Force fed Cure by Elena) *Silas (Force fed by Damon/Drained Cure out of Katherine) *Amara (Drained Cure out of Silas) *Sloan (drank blood of the Doppelgangers to be cured to death) References See also Category:Witchcraft Category:Objects Category:Weaknesses Category:Featured Articles Category:Supernatural Category:Other